1. Site of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method for modifying engineering information from a remote work site and a system of the same, and in particular a control method for modifying engineering information from a remote work site and a system of the same that shortens work times and reduces costs.
2. Background of the Invention
Working in a remote place or being away from a work place causes many issues to arise. When this happens, often the person most qualified to advise upon or solve the issues is not where the issue has occurred, so questions cannot be answered quickly. This is particularly true in the case of engineering projects, often the construction manager, key planner, or architect is needed to solve an issue.
Furthermore, paper records about modifications are the standard method by which modifications are tracked. However, mistakes or the misplacement of these papers cause further errors to occur and increase a project's working time. Such issues only become more problematic when an issue cannot be solved immediately. What's more, after a project is completed, substantial parts of the plans, such as the drawings or engineering data, are often different from those of the original specifications. Naturally, this affects the quality of the project and slows down its completion.
Likewise, in a factory, if a piece of equipment is broken and needs to be fixed, labor hours will be wasted, efficiency will be reduced, and costs will be increased.
If there was a way for, as examples, construction managers, architects or repairmen, to offer feedback, answer questions and tell others the appropriate course of action to take immediately and easily, this would reduce the amount of time lost and ensure that, again as an example, the actual construction and the original construction plans more accurately resembled each other, or that a piece of broken machinery on a production line could be repaired quickly. Such a method would obviously be of great benefit to many people, organizations and companies, saving them both money and time.
With respect to Taiwan Patent 580633, titled “Method for revising specifications and system of the same”, and Taiwan Patent 591463, titled “System for controlling projects and method of the same”, both of these prior arts disclose a central control unit, a documentation-managing unit, and an Internet browser connecting with a documentation-managing unit. However, during a real operation, operators record all of the steps on paper. The paper copies are then delivered to the project manager at a later date. The project manager completes the papers and makes an overall plan that is then sent to the original planner so that modifications can be made to the project's plans. This method involving multiple levels often delays the timing of revisions and results a number of errors to be made. Furthermore, both prior arts are only applicable within a single company—not between different companies or contractors. They are also provided with the same login window for every user without allowing access to different information (say for example construction plans, personnel contact details or budget information). Furthermore, both prior arts also use custom-made interfaces, thereby incurring additional costs to users.